


Honorary Twin

by MandolinDoodler



Series: Hiccup/Viggo AUs [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Ryker and Viggo sister, Siblings, Stoick is sick of his kids, Twins, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinDoodler/pseuds/MandolinDoodler
Summary: Viggo and Ryker have a sister, one that is so similar to Hiccup that Viggo has done everything in his power to keep the two apart. Too bad he doesn't know he's years too late.Snippets and oneshots of this AU
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Hiccup/Viggo AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855789
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Heather has heard of this girl before. The riders sometimes mention her when Hiccup is acting particularly dragon-like or when Dagur insists he's Hiccup's brother. They call her Hiccup's long lost twin. The two are the same age, love dragons, and when they're together you would never think they were from two completely different families and tribes, especially since they call each other brother and sister.

This mysterious girl doesn't come around often (something about overprotective brothers keeping her at home) and when she is around it's only because Camicazi "kidnapped" her and they usually meet on Berk where Heather spends very little time. So when she arrives in the Clubhouse for breakfast, Heather is surprised to see another girl sitting next to Hiccup. She's a similar build to Astrid, if not a bit thicker, looks like she's close to Hiccup's height, and has loosely braided hair that's more red than auburn.

Even without the similarities in appearance Heather wouldn't need anyone to tell her who the girl is because she looks so natural next to Hiccup, as if she was never  _ not _ there. It's the same vibe she gets when Ruffnut and Tuffnut are doing anything (everything) together. Heather can't hear what they're saying, but it's clear there's banter between actual conversation by the way they laugh and roll their eyes. The girl steals bits of bread and fruit from Hiccup's plate and Hiccup bats at her hand trying to dislodge the food before she can eat it, scolding her even as he grins at her antics.

Behind them Toothless shares a pile of fish with a white dragon that looks nearly identical to him except for its rounder features and slimmer build.

* * *

Stoick arrives home to a new degree of Hiccup nonsense. Now, he's used to the dragons and finding his son hoarding upwards of a dozen small ones at any given time in his room on top of the nightfury plus the occasional larger fire breathing lizard he decides needs his care. He's also grown used to the contraptions, from half finished weapons and new kinds of traps to saddles and wing mechanisms laying on the floor and table. These all count as the "normal" level of Hiccup nonsense.

What he can't deal with is the girl sitting at his table, next to Hiccup, calling him "dad".

He'll admit it's uncanny how alike the two look and how much she looks like his late wife. And it's a weird coincidence that the two teens share a birthday. And the fact that they both have nightfuries (or one nightfury and one  _ light _ fury, as they correct him) is something only Loki could have dreamt up.

But Stoick knows  _ for a fact _ that Valka had only one child and that child is Hiccup. There is no "long lost sister" no "daughter you never knew about" no "secret twin that was separated at birth." No. Just...no.

"No." That's the only thing he can say when the girl greets him with an enthusiastic "hi, dad!" when he walks in the door, Hiccup snickering beside her. Stoick focuses on his son, "you're not keeping her."

"Wha- dad! She's not some dragon I'm bringing home."

"No, but she apparently comes with one," Stoick gestures to the two dragons watching from the loft.

"She's not staying forever, dad," Hiccup says with a laugh.

"Aye, that's what I thought about the nightfury and now look where we are. The damn devil even sleeps in my house!" Toothless gives an offended grumble from above.

"C'mon, dad, it'll be fun!" This one comes from the girl. She hooks her arm with Hiccup's and the two of them are both wearing that same "I know you think I'm crazy but trust me" grin that always,  _ always _ , leads to more trouble than good.

Stoick gives them a flat look. "I'm not your father," he says to the girl (he should really ask her name, but that'll only encourage them), "don't encourage her," he says to Hiccup. As an afterthought he directs his attention to the dragons, "don't encourage  _ them _ ," he points to Hiccup and the girl. The amused looks in all of their eyes tells Stoick that this isn't going to die anytime soon.

Before the teens can argue their case more, the front door opens and Gobber hobbles in with a basket of veggies and meat for stew. He swings the door closed and finally pauses to take in the scene before him. A grin envelops his face as he goes to place the basket on the table.

"Hi, Gobber!" The teens say it in unison and Stoick knows they're doing it on purpose.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite niece and nephew," the blacksmith replies. "Hope yer hungry for some of ol' Gobber's stew!"

" _ Don't encourage them. _ "

"You really did come on a good night, Lifa. Gobber's the only good cook in this family and his stew - oh man, you're gonna love this!"

Damnit, now she has a name!

"I know  _ your _ cooking sucks-"

"Hey!"

"But dad's can't be that bad, right?"

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your father!"

* * *

The village has accepted that there are two sets of twins on Berk, now. And maybe that wouldn't be so daunting if the four didn't get along so well, if the Thorstons hadn't taken so quickly to the Haddocks and vice versa. It was fine when the Thorstons were one pair and Hiccup was his own entity. Despite the crazy stunts all are known for, at least they were separate. But now that Lifa has joined in, the four are determined to pull crazy stunts together for the sake of "twin bonding".

On one hand, with Hiccup involved it means some of the Thorston plans are either stopped altogether or better thought out. On the other hand, Hiccup's crazy plans are now automatically backed by half the teens on Berk, which means he's becoming bolder and crazier.

Additionally, after a year of Lifa visiting (usually only a couple days every few weeks), some of the village has forgotten that her and Hiccup are not actually twins. It was even harder to remember that after they celebrated their sixteenth birthday together. The teens hadn't celebrated it as Hiccup and Lifa's birthday, it was the Haddock twins' birthday.

It's gotten so bad that Stoick has given up telling people that Lifa's not his daughter and that Hiccup doesn't have a twin.

* * *

"You know," Lifa says to Hiccup as she watches him modify his prosthetic leg in the forge, "you would really like my brother."

"But  _ I'm _ your brother." Hiccup answers automatically, not even looking up from his work.

"You know what I mean, you dork." She nudges her boot into his side and he laughs, swatting at her. The smile stays on his face when he picks up his charcoal to mark out some measurements on his project. "He loves building things like you do."

Lifa hops off Hiccup's workbench and walks over to the wall where he has schematics and sketches pinned up. She lifts some of the top ones to see the older ones underneath. These are more weapon based - things to fight and capture dragons. She forgets, sometimes, that it was only a couple years ago that Berk hated dragons.

"He's also a Maces and Talons nerd like you." There's a smirk on her face. "You two could talk all day, I bet, about gameplay and inventing weird crap and concepts way above everyone else's heads."

She moves to stand behind Hiccup, her hands planted on his shoulders as she leans over him. "And then, you two can fall in love and get married and you and I can officially be brother and sister. It's the perfect plan!"

The plot twist startles a laugh out of Hiccup, "I don't know about the 'falling in love' part, but this guy definitely sounds like someone I can get along with."

Lifa laughs with him. "You should come meet him sometime."

"Yeah," Hiccup keeps his attention on his work, but leans back into Lifa just a bit, "maybe someday."

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk!" Hiccup paces in his hut ranting to Lifa. "Who does he think he is acting all high and mighty, toying with us like we're just pieces to his stupid game!"

She should have introduced them years ago. Should have ignored all their excuses to not meet her "other brother" and just dragged one over to meet the other. At least then they could have met on friendly terms and they would have tried getting along despite their differences.

Instead, she's clenching her fists into her skirt so hard the wrinkles will be there for days and holding her breath till her face is purple all in an effort to not tell Hiccup the truth. And the only reason she hasn't spilled it, yet, is because Camicazi is across from Lifa making every "do not tell him" gesture she can think of.

Camicazi seems to think this will be funny.

And Lifa will admit it is kind of funny when she's sitting at home and Viggo storms into the house ranting about the dragon rider that stole half their gold and keeps attacking hunter camps. She can't remember the last time Viggo got so worked up about anything and it's clear Ryker agrees that this is amusing.

Maybe Camicazi has a point…

* * *

After meeting Hiccup, seeing firsthand how much the teen cares for and loves dragons, Viggo decides he can never let Lifa meet him. Despite growing up in a tribe of dragon hunters she has always had a soft spot for the creatures, always fought to save their lives whenever possible, went as far as hiding one in the woods and begging for its life when Viggo found out about it (and he's loath to admit he gave in and has made that dragon off limits regardless of how much money it could make him otherwise).

If Lifa meets Hiccup, the two will surely fall in love and falling in love means marriage and there's absolutely no way he's letting his little sister marry Hiccup Haddock. The thought alone puts a twist in his stomach and it certainly can't have anything to do with the newfound admiration he's developed for the dragon rider. Because that's all it is - admiration for a young man that is clever and has been able to challenge Viggo when so many others have failed to.

And the only reason he doesn't want Hiccup to marry Lifa is because no one will ever be worthy of his dear sister. That's it.

So he'll do what he must to keep the two apart. He'll keep her back in the main village, attack the riders to divert them whenever he knows Camicazi has run off with Lifa, lead Hiccup far away from the dragon hunter village, whatever it takes.

* * *

"So what's her name?" Heather asks Fishlegs the first night after Lifa arrives on Dragon's Edge.

"Lifa?" Fishlegs replies, confused by the question when clear introductions were made that morning.

"What's her  _ real _ name." Fishlegs is more confused than before so Heather elaborates before he can even ask, "she introduced herself as Lifa Haddock but I know she isn't actually Hiccup's twin or blood relative. Where did she come from?"

It catches Fishlegs off guard because no one has ever questioned it. Lifa insisted she was Hiccup's sister, Hiccup played along, and that was it. Why question it if Hiccup didn't care and if Lifa wasn't a threat.

"Well… Camicazi brought her to Berk years ago to meet Hiccup. She never told us where Lifa came from, just that she's a friend that would get along with Hiccup." He pauses, thinking. "She probably told us her real last name back then - you know, it was a couple months before her and Hiccup started the sibling thing, but it's not like we needed to know her last name for anything."

Fishlegs strokes Meatlug's scales, his brow scrunched together as he tries to remember all those years ago. "Huh… I guess we don't know much about her." He panics and amends, "not that we don't know  _ about  _ her - we've known her for years and Hiccup trusts her - but anything about where she's from is nonexistent to me."

Heather ponders the information. She doesn't mean to sound suspicious. Hiccup has more than earned her trust, as have the other riders, so there's no reason to doubt this girl's intentions.

But it does seem strange.

"Would Hiccup tell me if I asked him?" He should know, right? You don't go telling people you have a sister while simultaneously not knowing anything about her.

"Honestly, I don't think Hiccup remembers, either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I'll update with drawings once I'm at my computer again. The main reason I wrote this is because I doodled Lifa and Hiccup together and I loved the pictures so much so I'll share those soon. 
> 
> Second: just a quick explanation for Lifa if y'all are interested. She's relatively sheltered by her brothers, doesn't really know how to fight or be a warrior, and absolutely adores dragons. Camicazi is her only escape to the outside world despite having a dragon of her own which is a lightfury though not necessarily the same one from HTTYD 3.
> 
> In my head she started out as a romantic pairing for Hiccup, but then I thought it would be funnier if they were more like siblings and Viggo is on the side mentally freaking out for various reasons. She may come up in the other AUs I write but ones focused on her will be in this fic.
> 
> Third: I'm still deciding how Hiccup and Viggo find out the truth. It will probably just be a bunch of scenarios in one chapter similar to this, but tell me how you think it should happen :)


	2. Chapter 2

[My fandom art tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mdoodlerfandomart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this took so freakin long to figure out. But look at these cuties!!!
> 
> Also I created a tumblr in an attempt to figure out how to get this stupid picture on here so I guess I have a place for all my fandom art now... I did upload the other few sketches I have of Hiccup and Viggo there so check that out if you don't want to wait for me to post those fics to get the art


End file.
